All I want for Christmas is you
by Know Err
Summary: What does a good little Possible get for Christmas this year?


A/N: Got inspired by carolers. No idea why or how this came out from that. Anyway, wrote it in one sitting so please forgive my careless errors and blatant skipping of important details. Had to scour an apartment building for a flash drive (which gave my computer a virus) just to upload this but it all worked out in the end. Merry Christmas :)

* * *

Kim woke to the sound of her brothers arguing. Which was a very rare, almost supernatural, event. Kim couldn't even remember the last time they disagreed over something. And it was even stranger because it was Christmas morning when they should be knee deep in wrapping paper and busying themselves with presents.

She caught bits of their conversation.

"I say we blast it open."

"I say we put it through a gamma ray machine."

"How about we borrow Ron's Samurai sword things and splice it open?"

"How about we blast it to one of Jupiter's moons?"

"My idea is better!" they both said the at the same time.

"Tweebs, can you keep it down? We had a late run last night," Kim complained from the top of the stairs. She yawned and stretched before scratching an itch on her tummy.

The boys immediately lumped together and it was obvious that they were hiding something behind their backs. Kim raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what they were up to but her best friend since Pre-K burst through the door.

"Merry Christmas, Possible Family, the Ronster is here to share your Christmas breakfast feast," Ron declared. Rufus perched on the blonde's shoulder and nodded enthusiastically, "Uh-huh! Christmas breakfast!"

"And Happy Hanukkah to you, Ron," Kim greeted in reply, "Mom and Dad went back to bed but I think mom's made some omelettes from left over brain..." Ron ran to the kitchen before Kim finished her sentence. "...loaf. Okay. Help yourself then."

The redhead turned to her brothers, who were trying to inch away. "Now, you little monsters, what are you up to?"

"We found this..." One twin began.

"...under the tree," the other twin finished.

The twins presented her with a large, thick, red envelope stamped clearly with the word "CONFIDENTIAL." It was, of course, addressed to Ms. Kimberly Ann Possible.

The twins put their arms up in defense.

"We didn't..."

"...open it."

"...yet."

Kim growled at them before tearing off the offical-looking seal and reading the envelope's contents.

It was the results of a trial. Shego was convicted of all the cases stated on the next five pages of the document and got sentenced for life (Kim scoffed, as if they could prevent Shego from escaping). Blah blah blah. Kim wasn't sure what it had to do with her so she skimmed to the end.

It was stated that, due to the fact that Shego was such a dangerous super-powered criminal, no maximum security prison had the capabilities to hold her -not even GJ. Therefore, it was decided that she, Kim Possible, will be responsible for the custody of the convicted criminal, Shego. The presiding judge initialed S.C.

"What?" Kim stated out loud.

"What?" the twins echoed anxiously, they wanted to know what the fuss was all about.

"This document says that Shego would be in my custody because no prison can hold her," Kim said in a trance. She laughed in disbelief, "That's ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous?" asked Ron with his mouth full, a plate of breakfast food in his hand. Kim explained the situation.

Ron laughed, "How are you gonna do that? You'd have to, like, capture her first and then like... well, we don't even know where she is."

That was true. They haven't seen Shego since she and Drakken helped save the world less than a year ago. Kim bit the inside of her cheek and swallowed the odd feelings that thought brought up.

The twins eyes lit up.

"That might..."

"...explain the box!"

"What box?"Kim and Ron asked.

"The one behind the tree," the twins chorused.

"We were trying to figure out..." Jim said.

"...what was inside it!" Tim said.

"Don't you have presents of your own open?" Kim asked, exasperated.

"Yeah, from mom and dad, and then this weird note about..." the boy in green stated.

"...somebody complaining that we hit his 'ride' with a rocket last year so we're 'black listed'. We even got a lump of coal," the boy in red continued.

"Somebody's a little..."

"... bitter," the boys shrugged.

"Hey! I got a note like that from somebody, too," Ron said, then added thoughtfully, "Although, I got a new pair of undies instead. They're quite comfortable." He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket which turned out to be a letter. The writer was telling the Ron that he was blacklisted for eating cookies that weren't meant for him. It was signed, S.C. The note that the tweebs produced were also signed by the same initials.

Kim furrowed her brow and thought the coincidence strange. "Let's see that box."

The box was the size of a large cargo crate wrapped beautifully in shiny green paper and tied with a soft crimson bow. There was another envelope and Kim found a Christmas card with a picture of a smiling Rudolph on the front. Inside were keys as well.

The note read:

"To Ms. Kimberly Ann Possible,

Keep up the Nice job!

Sincerely,

S.C."

Stranger and stranger, indeed.

Kim neatly found the corners where the wrapping paper was taped and carefully opened her gift. She did it slowly and methodically, as Ann Possible would perform surgery.

"Just tear it already!" the boys whined.

"Patience," Kim replied.

Under the wrapping paper was a thick, reinforced metal box. Kim guessed it to be titanium or some other hard metal. It was locked and there was an impressive touch panel off to one side with blinking lights. Kim tried a random button but it wouldn't open.

"Let's use the laser we got for Christmas!" the dweebs exclaimed.

"No," Kim rolled her eyes. She tried again and figured out that the buttons each played a note. But what song?

"Why can't we just use the laser idea?" Ron asked. Rufus agreed, "Uh-huh, laser."

"I think I've got it," Kim dismissed them, biting her lip in concentration. She pressed the notes to "Santa Claus is coming to town" and to everyone's delight, it unlocked the box.

Kim pushed the heavy lid off and to her surprise, there was someone inside.

Shego.

A very angry Shego.

The green supervillain was handcuffed and shackled with some impressive looking restraints. On her mouth was a gag. On her head was a Santa hat with a note stuck to her forehead. Kim removed the gag but not the restraints.

"Fucking elves!" Shego muttered to herself. Only Kim heard her and raised an eyebrow. She took the note stuck to Shego's forehead.

"For the first time, in a long time, she did something Nice this year. Only once but it is enough.

So, this is her gift as well as yours.

Regards,

S.C."

"Uh, KP, why is Shego in that box?" Ron said, peeking from behind the twins.

"Easy, buffoon, I'm her Christmas present. Ho the freakin' Ho Ho Ho," Shego snarled sarcastically at him.

"If I get rid of the cuffs, do you promise to behave?" Kim stated, dangling the keys to the restraints. Shego turned her attention to Kim. Shego thought about it for a moment but responded, "I promise not to run away or maim you or your family."

Kim gave her a look. "Ahem."

"Oh, yes, I'll spare your idiot friend too," Shego promised. "For now, anyway," she added under her breath.

* * *

And so, that was how Christmas morning passed in the Possible household. The blond was wary of the thief and kept within a ten foot distance from her while the twins were trying to figure out how to exploit Shego's plasma. Kim's parents later emerged and didn't even blink an eye at Shego's presence nor at Kim's explanation of why the thief was there to begin with. The Possibles discussed presents and ate holiday treats to their hearts' content with Ron occasionally running for cover when Shego got irritated because of either him or the twins. Kim kept a close eye on her present the entire time.

It was evening when Kim asked Shego to go for a walk. The redhead was finally convinced that Shego wasn't going to run away. Still, as they walked carefully on the snowy side walk, she had doubts.

"Is this really what I asked for?" Kim turned to Shego. She knew what she asked for but she wondered if it was exactly what she got. Shego chuckled and shook her head. She looked at Kim in the eye.

"I think so, if it's the same thing I asked for," she told Kim seriously.

"I'd be nice more often if this is what I get for Christmas every year," Shego continued "It's just that I'm so much better at being _naughty,_" she purred. Kim blushed at that.

Shego, having enjoyed the heroine's response, continued her assault by caressing Kim's blood warmed cheek with a gloved finger. "And guess what else, Kimmie?"

Kim's breath hitched as Shego hooked an arm around her waist and seemingly pulled a mistletoe out of thin air. "I'm the gift that keeps on _giving_." Kim giggled nervously and chewed her lip, leaning in slightly. Their very own Christmas lights sparkled in their eyes and, finally, their lips met in a soft kiss. A kiss as sweet as candy canes, as light as a snow angel, and as warm as a mug of cocoa moo.

And so, you better watch out. You better not cry. And, you better not blow up people's rides or eat cookies that aren't yours. Or else. 'Cause S. C. is coming to town.

Ho the freakin' ho ho ho.


End file.
